1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to exercising devices and more specifically to user-manipulated force-resisting mechanism. The invention relates more specifically to a pair of user-interface elements, each enabling a compound exercise movement for conditioning a cross-section of muscle groups in a single exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercise machines are known to provide conditioning for specific muscle areas, often requiring that a large number of different exercise movements be performed in order to condition all of the major muscle areas of the body. A common variety of such machines employs a stack of fixed weights at each exercise station. In use, a selected number of the weights are attached to one end of a cable, which is strung within the machine to enable a user-engaged member on the opposite end to be raised, lowered, pushed, or pulled to raise the weights. Usually, the direction of handle movement is in a single line or plane, although some movements may employ an arc.
Exercise machines of the type described require considerable time in order for a user to exercise at each station and thereby exercise all major muscle groups. It would be desirable to reduce the exercise time necessary for a reasonably complete workout. Correspondingly, it would be desirable to create an exercise apparatus that enables complex, compound muscle movement during a single type of exercise at a single station. In addition, it would be desirable to vary the weight or opposing force employed during different parts of a complex movement in accordance with the needs and ability of the user and of the different muscle groups that are used in the different parts of such complex movement. A further desirable feature is to contain such an exercise apparatus in a compact framework.
Still another type of exercise machine is the push/pull exerciser or "rowing machine." This type of machine enables several body parts to participate in simultaneous longitudinal movement, usually against a fluid cylinder. However, the resistance provided by the cylinder is uniform throughout the push/pull cycle, while the strength of muscles used over a broad movement may differ considerably. It would be desirable to proportion the resistance to the strength of the muscles used in different phases of a single, compound movement so that a broad, total body movement could be undertaken efficiently. Another limitation of rowing machines is that the exercise arms or "oars" provide resistance only to longitudinal movement, which limits the efficiency of rowing exercise. Lateral movement is coupled to longitudinal movement by the radius of the oar pivot and, therefore, prevents efficient work to be done against a laterally applied force. Accordingly, it would be desirable to expand the useful scope of push/pull exercises to include movement against laterally yieldable forces, which would enable an increased exercise efficiency.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the apparatus and method of this invention may comprise the following.